


Leather and Lace

by tauriel777



Category: Guy of Gisborne - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a little story about my favorite villain and how one woman turns his life around. And yes, there will be smut!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be how most people see Guy, so kindly move along if you are not into sappy, romantic stories where he changes his way because of the love for a woman, that finally really sees him and loves him!
> 
> My undying gratitude to my Tumblr friend for always listening and bouncing ideas around with me. You are awesome!
> 
> I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

"GISBORNE!!!!!!!!"

Guy groans and rolls over in his bed. His head hurts and he wants to just bury himself under the covers and forget about the day, actually forget about his life.

BANG         BANG          BANG

"GISBORNE!", the Sheriff's unpleasant voice roars on the other side of the wooden door and the door handle jiggles. 

Guy opens his eyes, groans again, saying a silent prayer of thanks, that even in his somewhat drunken state, he remembered to lock the door to his room when he stumbled in last night. Movement next to him makes him recall why and he looks down at the woman next to him. She rolls over, placing a hand on his still naked chest and she leans up to kiss him. He returns the kiss, then closes his eyes as the Sheriff screams again "GISBORNE! Get your lazy ass out of bed, I have a job for you!!!!".

BANG        BANG       BANG

Rubbing his face, he sighs, swinging his legs out of bed and reaches for his pants. The woman scoots up behind him, massaging his back and he gives in to the pleasure for a moment, before he gets up, turns around as he pulls his breeches back on. Their eyes meet and he whispers quietly "you better go.........slip out the other door".

She gets up too, quickly throwing her dress back on and then hurries over to kiss him again, whispering in his ear "see you around, Guy" and she leaves out the other door that leads down the very windy staircase in one of the towers. 

He watches as she slips out, a slight ping of longing or regret or something in his chest. Amanda is one of his favorite girls from the local brothel. She is sweet, discreet and satisfies his needs. 

"GISBORNE! I can hear you in there, open the bloody door!".

Guy knows he can avoid this no longer, so he goes to the door, after putting on his boots and is in the process of pulling on his black shirt, when he swings it open. 

Sheriff Vaisey pushes past Guy, strolling in his room, looks at the messy bed and then back at his right hand man, eyeing him up and down, breaking into a smirk "well, well, Gisborne....glad to see you are still among the living", then he sneers "but you look terrible I might add".

Guy stays silent, avoiding Vaisey's eyes, but the silence finally becomes unbearable, and he says nervously "you had a job, Sir?".

The sheriff slaps him on his shoulder, grinning "yes, yes I do", then their eyes meet "I need you to go to Oakbrook, Gisborne", he waves his hand around "you are to visit with the new Lord Lambert there...he took over from his brother", Vaisey breaks into laughter, sounding delighted "who choked to death on a chicken bone......can you believe that?" and he chuckles some more.

"Okay.....I can do that.....", Guy is relieved since Oakbrook is a bit of a ride, he wont have to come back here for a few days, it will be a nice break.

"Good, good!".

"Anything in particular you want me to discuss with the new Lord Lambert?".

"No, just get a feel for him, see if he will cause as much trouble with paying his taxes and such as his brother.......see if", Vaisey pauses, then grins at Guy "see if there is something we can do to encourage him to pay a little speedier than his relative".

Guy is afraid to ask, but does so anyway "like what?".

"Ohh I don't know, Gisborne......you figure that out, that's your job", then Vaisey claps his hands "now you better get packing and going.....it's quite a ride.......chop, chop!" and he leaves the room, waving dismissively at Guy.

 

Several hours later, Guy and his men are sitting and standing around the stream in the forest. Letting their horses get a much needed drink of water, while they themselves eat some bread and dried meat from their sacks tied to their saddles. 

Guy is standing next to his trusted black horse, Bear, watching as the animal gently approaches the water and dips his lips in it, drinking greedily for a long while. Guy smiles a little, takes another bite of the bread and a quick gulp from his mug. It's hot today, so it has been nice to ride mostly in the shade of these big oak trees. He is not all that familiar with this forest, he knows Sherwood like his own back pocket, but this one is even bigger. 

There is just some general small chatter among the men, some talking about the brothel in Oakbrook, hoping they will find their favorite girl there tonight or meet someone at the local tavern, located on the ground floor of the inn they usually stay at. 

All of a sudden there is a big ruckus, the horses snap their heads up and are on high alert instantly, which then get the men going. Guy grabs Bear's reins in one hand and the handle of his sword with the other, yelling out to the men "alert! What's going on?".

Then he hears the sound of galloping hooves and turns around just as a big horse, white as snow, comes running straight at the group, making them all scrabble in all directions, some yelling in fear as the horse passes them and then leaps right over the stream and keeps going.

Guy dives out of the way, yanking Bear with him and he looks after the white horse, trying to get a glimpse of the rider. His eyes about bulge out of his head, when he catches a glimpse of long, flowing jet black hair and then a face as the person turns around, looking at all the men for a second and yells in a voice that clearly belongs to a woman "so sorry......didn't see you all", but then keeps going.

Everyone gets back on their feet and they reign in the horses that got spooked. Guy looks around "everyone alright?" and he mumbles more to himself than to anyone else "that was bloody crazy".

One of the men speak up "did you all hear it? The voice.......I mean, I think it was a woman riding". They all mutter their agreement and Guy looks at the stream, thinking to himself that it was some very skilled rider that dare jump that at all and the horse must be well trained. 

After another half an hour of rest and general talk, he orders them all back in the saddle and they make it the rest of the way to Oakbrook right before the sun sets. They are a bit tired, so quickly make it to the inn in town, taking their horses to the stables, handing them over to the stable boys, Guy barking at the terrified head boy, that he better take care of Bear or he would deal with him in the morning.

All the men enter the inn and find a table in a corner. Most of the town folk are familiar with Guy and his men and they are not exactly a welcome sight here, but they don't visit too often, so it is sort of a agreed truce with a bit of tension. They order food and drinks and are soon chowing down on a hot meal, washed down with plenty of ale. 

Guy eats, but hardly touches his drink, he wants to be rested and alert tomorrow for his meeting with Lord Lambert and he sort of still has a slight pounding in the back of his head from all the wine he made the mistake of drinking last night.

They all finish, throw some coins on the table and then make their way to their rooms, noisely removing most of their weapons and dumping their few extras they brought along. Guy throws his sack on the floor next to the bed, takes off his belt, holding his heavy sword, but feel down his leg, making sure his dagger is still hidden in one of his boots. The bed looks inviting, but he has a feeling if he lays down in it, he will just end up tossing and turning. Sleep has eluded him lately, one of the reasons he drank so much and took Amanda home with him last night. It made him forget his troubles, even if it was just for a few hours.

He sighs and then someone knocks on his door, announcing they are all wandering down to the brothel to see if there is anyone interested in company. Guy snorts at the use of that term, he knows those women are only interested in their company because of the coins that will exchange hands. Looking outside, he knows the night is still young, so he replies "I'll be right there......I'll walk with you, but I am not staying there with you lot and remember........no women back here!".

Soon they walk down the cobble stoned streets of Oakbrook, people are going about their business and really not paying them much attention. Guy looks around, he has always found this town charming and a bit more alive than most of places. Certainly more pleasant and pretty and Nottingham, which always seems dark and dreary to him.

They make it to the building in the outskirts of town, the place that houses women that are willing to entertain you if you can pay. He has come here whenever he has been in the area, since it is a bit more discreet than going to many of the other places. 

Several of the women are sitting outside, enjoying the warm summer evening, lanterns lighting up the entrance. They all rise to their feet when they notice the men approaching, elbowing each other to get up. Guy's eyes travel along the line, they are all ages really and he knows a few of them. His eyes fall on one that is dressed slightly better than the others, she is on the end and is not looking at the men, but talking to a couple of other girls.

"Evening ladies" one of Guy's men announces, which earns him a few greetings back "we've just come in from Nottingham and could use some entertainment".

Guy breaks away, not in the mood tonight and he notices the woman on the end, she is now looking up at the man talking and then she whispers something to a couple of the others, then gives a slight wave and turns to leave.

All the women almost say in unison "bye, Josie.........thanks for the visit and the goodies".

She turns back to them, giving them a smile and a wave, before lifting up her skirts a little and walking briskly up the street.

Guy is spellbound, from the moment he saw her, there is something about her and when she turns back at them, he squints his eyes, his mind spinning for a second, then it dawns on him, he has seen her before. It's her! The woman that about ran them over with her horse earlier today. He quickly looks back to see if any of the other men have noticed, but it becomes rather apparent, that his men are in various stages of negotiating their nigh time activities.

He turns back in the direction that this Josie walked and sets after her, calling out "my lady........excuse me........can I please have a word" and he picks up the pace, but she is nowhere to be found. He starts to run, but even doing that, there is no sign of her and by the time he makes it back to the inn, he must conclude he has lost her.

Panting, he leans against a post used to tie horses, catching his breath, then wanders to the stables to check on Bear, ending up brushing him down, before he makes his way up to his room. He takes off his leather coat, kicks off his boots and then removes his leather trousers. He quickly splashes himself with some water from the bowl sitting on the dresser, removes his shirt and finally crawls into the bed. 

It's a hot summer night, but Guy feels cold and lonely as he lays there, thoughts swirling in his head for a long time and he finally falls asleep, dreaming of a white horse and a woman with jet black hair and the face of an angel.

 

Guy wakes the next morning, feeling even more tired, it was a restless night of sleep, filled with odd dreams and a sense of uneasiness. He gets dressed and goes downstairs, ordering some breakfast at the inn and talking to his men for a little bit. They eat and then set out in the forest to do some weapons training for a bit, his meeting is not until noon with Lord Lambert.

The sun is high in the sky, baking down on Oakbrook as Guy rides through the streets. Many of the town folk has taken refuge in their homes doing the midday heat, but there is a still a sense of a very vibrant town. Guy makes it to the great Manor that sits almost overlooking it all. He rides up to the front and sees the stable building, so he steers his horse over there and dismounts. One of the stable boy's hurries over, taking the reigns for Guy, bowing slightly.

Guy's attention is somewhere else, his eyes are fixed on the field right next to the stables where a magnificent, white horse is running, prancing, almost dancing around. It's white as snow. He has seen that horse before, it's her horse, the one Josie was riding yesterday.

The stable hand notices Guy admiring the horse "she is a beauty, isn't she, Sir".

"She is indeed....", Guy looks at the young man "does she belong to the Manor?".

"Yes, it's Jo....I mean Lady Lambert's.......she loves that horse and the horse loves her back", then he keeps talking as he leads Guy's horse into the stable, followed by Guy, whose interest has increased considerably "that horse, Giselle....she is something else, hard to handle and very temperamental, but with Lady Lambert, she turns into an angel".

Guy feels an odd sensation of sadness and surprise when that name is mentioned, it was the name of his mother after all, but he only has vague memories of her, but deep own he knows she did love him so much. He shakes to rid himself of the memory, pats the stable boy on the shoulder, telling him to please take care of Bear for him and he straightens his clothes before he walks towards the door of the Manor.

He is quickly shown into the big front room, where Lord Lambert greets him with a firm handshake and a cautious smile "Sir Guy of Gisborne.........glad to meet you".

Guy looks him up and down, Lord Lambert is a tall, skinny man with greying hair and clear, bright eyes. Guy shakes him hand "Lord Lambert........my pleasure and the Sheriff sends his regards".

Lord Lambert waves his hand dismissively "yeah, I am sure he does, along with his demands for taxes".

"Well, Sir...", Guy squirms "it is in fact the duty of all".

The Lord cuts him off "I know my duty, Sir Guy......don't you dare suggest".

"No, of course not, my Lord....I didn't mean to imply you weren't aware....", Guy looks at him nervously, shifting weight from one foot to the other over and over "I presume your brother left instructions".

Lord Lambert barks out a laugh "oh no, he didn't need to.....he and I talked and visited plenty of times, he made his concerns and complaints known to me, besides........don't forget I grew up here as well, I only left to live in France after I met my beloved wife and we were needed there".

"Of course, Sir", Guy motions with his arm to signal he understands and he hopes Lord Lambert has calmed down a bit.

Seems like he has, he slaps Guy hard on the shoulder, making him wince "glad we understand each other....", then he gestures towards the other room "now, how about some splendid lunch?".

Guy tries not to show the pain his shoulder is currently experiencing, Lord Lambert is strong, and he puts on a smile, nodding "that sounds brilliant".

"I'm delighted.......this way please" and they enter a rich dining room with a big table and they get seated on the one end. They are joined by a couple of Lord Lambert's advisers and there is still one setting left empty. 

The one adviser looks at Lord Lambert "is she joining us today, Sir?".

Lord Lambert shrugs "I don't know, Charles......you know her, she has a mind of her own".

Charles chuckles "oh yes, Sir.....she does indeed".

Guy finds it odd they are talking about Lord Lambert's wife in this manner, but he takes a big gulp of the ale that was served and politely answers a couple of questions from the advisers.

 

I'm running back into the Manor, knowing from the way the sun is setting high in the sky, that I am late yet again. I make it back in the bustling kitchen and Annie, the head kitchen maid and my friend exclaims "there you are, Josie......you better rush along, they already started lunch".

I put the basket down, now empty and look at her, shrugging and rolling eyes "I would rather eat here with you people....don't want to sit through another stuffy lunch with some unimportant people".

She takes the basket "ohh, this is a rather important meeting, I gather.....it is the Sheriff of Nottingham's right hand man, Sir Guy of Gisborne, your father is hosting today", then she leans closer "he is easy on the eyes, but a brutal man that is feared in all the towns and villages".

"And what does he want with father then......he is not exactly like that".

"I know, my lady......Lord Lambert certainly isn't like that", she thinks for a moment "I think he is here to collect taxes or something, and probably to just meet the new Lord in town since your uncle's untimely passing, God rest his soul" and she makes the sign of the cross over her chest.

I snort "well, good for him, I guess", then I whine a bit "but why does he expect me to sit through these things, Annie?".

"You are his precious daughter and I think he wants to show you off".

Rolling my eyes, I lift up my skirts "yeah, he likely is trying to get me married off.....like that dreadful Earl that visited last week" and I shutter "he gave me the creeps and the way he practically drooled when I sat down........ewwwwwwww".

Annie laughs "well, yeah....he is kind of a disgusting man that Earl, so greasy" she whispers "I hear even the women at the brothel flee if he comes to town".

I chuckle "yes, they do indeed......one of them feign an illness so she didn't have to lay with him".

"Then he must be really bad".

"I told father after he left and he agreed, he even noticed how slimy he was".

Annie motions "now you better get your behind in there before they come looking for you".

I sigh "if you insist".

"I do my lady, for your sake and ours.........we can't keep carrying out these charity missions if your father decides you need to be watched more carefully".

"You're right" and I give her a slight wave, before I smooth down my dress, run a hand up to my hair, making sure the hairpins are still in place. I walk up the steps and make my way down to dining hall, hearing chatter coming from the great room.

Taking a deep breath, I step through the door, into the splendid dining room and approach the table where my father is currently sitting, with a tall, leather clad man on his one side, the seat opposite still empty and then at couple of his advisers. The dark haired man I assume is this Sir Guy of Gisborne, has his back towards me, but my father sees me and gets up, smiling and gesturing "ahhh, there you are, my dear......please.....come meet Sir Guy of Gisborne", he looks at the man, then back at me "Sir Guy, please meet my lovely daughter, Lady Joanna Lambert".

Guy rises to his feet and turns around. I am struck by how handsome he looks, his hair a bit longer, slight scruff on his chin and then the most beautiful blue eyes. Our eyes meet and he takes a sidestep, a bit clumsy, dropping the knife he was holding and then grabbing the back of the tall chair for balance.

I suppress a giggle and hold out my hand.

Nothing happens, he just stares at me for a moment, that feels like minutes.

My father clears his throat "Sir Guy, everything alright?".

Guy snaps out of it, blinking and then takes my hand in his, his fingers closing around mine and he bows down, planting a brief kiss to the top of my hand. Straightening back up, he looks at me, his eyes saying a lot, then he finally speaks, giving me a nod and a small smile "Lady Lambert.......my pleasure".

"Likewise, Sir Guy of Gisborne" and I lower my gaze, he is very handsome and I could easily get lost in those eyes of his.

We hold hands for a second longer, before I sort of reluctantly pull my arm away and walk over to my chair, which a servant is holding out for me. Everyone else stand until I am seated, which I find awkward. I avoid everyone's eyes, but feel they are all watching me.

My father reaches over to pat my hand "everything alright, my dear?".

I look up, aware that Guy is just staring at me, then I meet my father's eyes "yes, everything is fine.....sorry, I am late, I was just out in the forest and lost track of time".

He nods, then adds "I wish you wouldn't go out there all alone.....it's dangerous", but stops when he sees the look in my eyes, nods in defeat "but.....I know you will do what you want to do......always has". He turns his attention to his guest of honor, who is spellbound, glossy eyed and just looking at me. My father clears his throat "Sir Guy?".

No response.

Then he lightly touches his arm, which makes Guy come to, he turns to my father, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks "sorry, my Lord.......you were saying?".

My father knows what is taking his attention and makes a note of it in the back of his head, then proceeds to start talking business in town, while a tasty lunch is served. 

I eat in silence, but paying attention nevertheless and look at Guy ever so often, studying his handsome face and being curious about him and I see something fleeing in his eyes ever so often.....sadness, hurt? Our eyes meet a few times, which makes me blush and his darts away in a hurry again.

Lunch finally concludes and I hastily excuse myself, kissing my father on the cheek and nodding quickly to Guy of Gisborne, who gives me a slight smile and nod in return, saying softly "it was nice to meet you, my lady".

Its hot when I step outside, but I welcome it. I make my way over to the stables, walking through it, seeing the handsome black horse tied in one of the guest stalls. I chat with the stable boys for a minute, before I go out to pasture, calling a few time and Giselle comes running up, neighing and pleased to see me. I pet her muscular neck and then open the gate, leading her out and over to brush her down. 

I don't tie her down, she usually stays put and enjoys the attention as I run brushes over her smooth skin and picking out straw from her mane. I'm in my own little world, just working, but Giselle suddenly rears up and stands on alert, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring. I look around and see Guy of Gisborne approaching. I get up to her head, looping an arm around her neck, talking to her softly "it's alright......it's just a man.......relax, girl........shhhhhh".

He notices me and slows down, cautiously approaching, stretching his hand out for her to sniff.

I warn him "careful.....she might bite you, she usually doesn't like men or anyone really", but then I stop, in awe, because Giselle smells his hand and then shakes her head, neighs softly and takes one step forward, lowering her head for him to pet her. 

Guy grins, patting her graceful neck and scratches behind her ear, then looks at me "I guess she likes me".

"I guess so....." and I give him a grin "that's a first to be honest" and I motion to the stable boy over fetching Guy's horse "she always tries to bite or kick him whenever she gets a chance".

"She is beautiful" and he admires her, then looks at me, saying in a low, shy voice "kind of like her owner".

I blush deeply, lowering my eyes, then meeting his gaze again, replying softly "thank you".

He looks surprised at my response, but then his smile grows a bit wider, lifting an eyebrow, feeling a bit bolder "so.....tell me......do you usually try to run innocent people over in the forest, make them dive for their lives?".

"Only when they are in my way".

Gesturing, Guy scares Giselle, who jerks away, about knocking me over "we weren't.......woahhh.......easy girl" and he reaches out, catching me around my waist before I fall. He pets Giselle with his other hand "calm down....I'm sorry", then he looks down at me, still holding me "you alright?".

I can feel the heat from his fingers through the fabric of my dress and from his body, since we are so close and it takes my breath away. Our eyes meet and I nod "yeah, I'm fine....thank you".

He doesn't let go, but we just stare at each other. Our breaths caught and both very aware of the tension between us.

COUGH 

We both about jump and Guy lets go of me. Giselle turns her attention, her ears alerted. Guy blinks and I look, seeing the stable boy standing with his horse, saying timidly "Sir.....your horse......Bear.....he is ready for you".

I watch as Bear dances forward and Guy finally reaches for his reigns, mumbling a brief "thank you" and then gets yanked forward as Bear rapidly approaches Giselle, his ear forward and neck outstretched. I grab her mane, trying to hold her back, but Bear is fast and they meet, smelling each other and then Giselle lifts her head, walking a few steps so she can groom him. I let go of her and just stand back, watching in awe as the two horses show each other mutual affection.

Guy as stepped back as well and slowly walk over to me, looking at the two animals "well, that is something, isn't it".

I turn my head and give him a smile "it sure is".

Before anything else can transpire, there is a lot of noises, horse hooves and a group of armored men come galloping up towards us. They slow down when they see Guy and I watch as a shadow passes over his face and he swallows, sighing deeply.

They stop in front of us, the lead man speaking directly to him "I'm sorry, Sir......but word from Sheriff Vaisey, we are to return immediately to Nottingham".

Guy asks bristly "why? What does he want now?".

"I don't know, Sir.....the messenger didn't say.......just that it was urgent".

Turning, Guy grabs Bear's reigns, mumbling only so I can hear it "it's always bloody urgent with him", then he pulls on his horse "come on big guy.....stop charming the ladies.....it's time to go to work".

Bear senses the shift in mood and pulls away, turning his attention to his master. Guy is about to mount and I take Giselle by the mane, clicking my tongue at her "time to go".

Guy watches as we turn to walk towards the stables, then makes a motion to get on Bear, changes his mind and drops Bear's reigns for a second. I hear fast footsteps behind me and Guy calling out "my lady......Lady Lambert....wait".

I turn to see him stopping right in front of me, our eyes meet and he fiddles with his belt for a second, then takes a deep breath "it was a pleasure to meet you and your lovely horse".

"The pleasure was mutual, Sir Guy.....I wish you safe travels back to Nottingham" and I hold out my hand.

He takes it, his fingers trembling ever so slightly and he bows to place a light kiss on it, straightens back up and gives me a tiny smile "thank you, my lady" and he lets go, turning around to walk back to his horse and waiting men.

"Oh Sir Guy" I call out.

"Yes?" and he looks at me eagerly.

I smile and wink at him "watch where you are resting next time you are in Oakbrook Forest".

He stands there for a second, then breaks into the biggest grin I've seen from him so far "I will, my lady". He strolls back to his men who are staring at him and he shoots them a murderous look, saying gruffly "what?", but they all just mutter to themselves and soon they are off.

Giselle and I stand, watching them ride down the road and I see Guy turning once in his saddle to cast a glance back at us. They disappear around the bend and we continue into the stable, my head swirling with thoughts of the handsome stranger, that crossed our path today.


	2. Chapter 2

I make it to breakfast the next morning, greeting my father already sitting at the table "morning".

He looks up from his stack of papers and receives the kiss I give him on the cheek "morning, Josie......." and I take a seat next to him. He studies me for a moment, I can tell he is dying to talk to me.

Reaching for some bread, I look at him "what? Spit it out...I know you have things to say".

Taking a deep breath, he nods, focusing all his attention on me "you are right....I do", pause, "I...I couldn't help but notice that Guy of Gisborne seemed very taken by you".

"Perhaps...", I shrug "I don't know.....don't pay much attention, father......a lot of men seem to at times".

"Well, you are beautiful, my dear....so that is only to be expected".

"Okay.....so why are you concerned or even noticed Sir Guy of Gisborne then?" and I chew a piece of bread, looking at him with interest.

He leans back, furrowing his brow "well....I...granted I just met him myself for the first time yesterday...", I want to interrupt him, but he lifts a hand "no, please let me finish............but it seems like him and his men have quite the reputation here and everywhere from what I hear...both from my advisers and other people".

"And?", I'm confused.

"So all I'm saying is to please be careful......don't trust him and don't be alone with him".

"Is that the impression he gave you? He seemed cordial during lunch".

"He was......he seemed friendly, but I also know he was here on the errand of the Sheriff, probably to feel me out and to see if I was as stubborn as my brother".

I take a drink of water, eating a piece of cheese "then isn't it a little hastily to judge him like that?".

"Well, the people say..".

Cutting him off, I lift an eyebrow at him "says the man that always instilled in his daughter to not judge others until you make up your own mind about them".

He sits silent for a moment, then lifts a hand, nodding "you are right", then he gets a bit more serious "but still.......please be cautious, my dear......he doesn't sound like a very pleasant man".

"I will, but I doubt he will come here again soon", but I secretly hope he does.

We finish eating and I excuse myself. He gets up "where are you going?".

"Oh, I'm just going to go to market with Annie and take the extra food we have to the orphanage".

"Very well......I'll see you back for supper?".

"Yes" and we say our goodbyes.

I make it to the kitchen a little while later, tying Giselle outside. Annie points to two sacks "they are all ready to go, my lady".

"Josie is just fine, Annie.....really...".

"I know....sorry, but it's just so odd...I mean..you are the lady of this household and all".

"That might be, but it's just too formal.....but thank you for packing the food...,,I'll take it to the orphanage and the ladies in the other house".

Annie looks at me "does your father know you are doing this?".

"He knows about the orphanage and he approves, I haven't told him about the prostitutes yet.....baby steps....we'll get him use to the orphanage first and I'll break the news about the other place later".

"Smart woman".

I nod and we help each other tying the sacks to Giselle's saddle and soon I am off, riding quickly to the orphanage, dropping one sack there with bread, cheese and some dried meat. I arrive at the other house, steering Giselle in the back and knock on the door.

The door open and Dana, that runs the place, breaks into a smile "Josie....come in".

I do, carrying the sack and the kitchen is alive, most of the women sitting around the big table or helping cook a hearty meal. I'm greeted with friendliness and a few hugs or kisses to the cheek. I'm offered a seat and take it. These women quickly became my friends after we moved here. We were cautious of one another at first, but once they realized I didn't want anything from them, they have been so friendly and welcome me and the goodies I bring.

We chat for a few minutes about the latest gossip in town and I ask how their time with Gisborne's men were. They all agree they pay well, but there is various disagreements how their company was. A feisty red head, Izzy speaks up "well, I wish Gisborne himself have joined them in the fun......he is always pleasant to have in bed".

All the women agree, Alice gets a dreamy look on her face "ohhh I know......those leather pants hides his true asset and he knows how to use it". Several of them add their input about Guy's sizeable manhood and I feel myself blush, an odd sensation of arousal and curiosity welling up inside of me.

Lisa, a striking blond adds "ohh yes, it is all true.......the first time I actually climaxed with a customer was with him, he took me from behind and I've never experience such pleasure before, he hit the right spot and I think I screamed it was so good". She notices me "awwww, we made Josie blush....sorry if we are so blunt".

I smile at them "no,....it's ok.....I like you are like that, it's so refreshing and one of the reasons I love talking to you all".

Dana pipes in "yeah, I guess your wedding night or whatever will not be such a mystery, I think we told you all of it, haven't we" and she grins.

"Probably", then I get serious "Sir Guy of Gisborne came to lunch at the Manor yesterday and this morning my father warned me about him, he seems to maybe have taken an interest in me......we exchanged a few cordial words....so are the rumors true? Is he as horrible of a man as everyone seems to think?", I blush again "is his only good quality, his....ehhhh.....big asset?".

They all start talking loudly, and Dane cuts through "ladies....one at a time.....Josie can't hear a word you are saying".

Izzy speaks first "well, he seems like a walking contradiction if you ask me......I mean, I think we have all seen him be brutal to others, even here in town, when he comes to do the Sheriff's dirty work, yet every time he visits here......he is always pleasant, kind even.......and heavens know that is not always the case, most customers feel they can treat us like scum".

There are several nods and shouts of agreement. Alice continues "that's very true........a couple of times he has not even wanted to be pleasured, just wanted me to hold him and he has just slept in my arms", then she laughs "he did pay me too and he should, because my arm was dead after him laying on it for a while, he is a heavy man".

They all chuckle and Lisa is thoughtful "he always seem to be lost in a sense.....like he is just here, doing what he needs to do, not because he really wants to, but more because that is what is demanded of him and yes, he like a different person when he visits us.......kind, almost grateful you will service him and he did smirk after we finished, after I screamed and he groaned loudly, somehow he was proud of the fact he made me feel that good, I think".

I'm more confused than ever about him "interesting man, Sir Guy, isn't he?".

"Yes he is", Dana agrees, but then looks at me "but do listen to your father, Josie......we don't know Guy's intentions and as we also said, he can be ruthless and brutal to people he find to be in his way".

I nod and we chat for a few more minutes, before we break up. It is past midday and the first customers to the brothel might start arriving soon.

Riding back home, I'm in deep thoughts about Guy and what the women told me. He intrigues me and I must admit, easy on the eyes. I get home and unsaddle Giselle, brushing her down and then letting her into the pasture, where she happily joins the other horses. I watch her for a minute with a smile on my face, before walking to the kitchen and getting a bite to eat, then Annie and I set off for market in town, each carrying a basket for the goods.

We do small talk along the way and arrive at the town square, buzzing with people busy buying things for their homes. We shop at our regular stalls, exchanging pleasantries with the merchants, tasting their new products and just enjoying the nice, sunny day.

I'm totally unaware that someone is sort of following us, watching my every move. He walks in the shadows, at a distance and observing, feeling pings of envy when I grab the arm of the butcher, laughing with him, before waving goodbye, walking further. We are almost done, when we pass the inn and several drunken soldiers stumble out of the bar, two of them supporting each other and a third following close behind. 

Annie scowls at them, one tries to bow in apology, but almost falls over, needing to be rescued by his companion. The third catches the look of disgust on my face and grabs my arm as I walk by "hey pretty lady....no need to make that sour face....we are just here for a good time".

I try to yank my arm away, but this guy is a big and has a firm grip. I look up at him "excuse me? I think I can do as I wish and please let go of my arm".

He gets in my face, peeking down the front of my dress, leering a little "oh yeah? You think so, huh?", then he leans really close, sticking his smelly face close to mine "well, let me at least show you a good time, like a really good time" and he reaches behind and squeezes my rear end.

I yelp in surprise and before I can do anything else, Guy of Gisborne pushes his way between us, pinning the soldier against the inn wall, sneering in his face, spitting and barring his teeth "get away from Lady Lambert, you dirty, filthy scum......she didn't ask for your company and how dare you touch her".

The soldier recognizes Guy, he is from a town east of Notthingham "sorry...I didn't mean any disrespect......I just saw her and thought she was pretty and wanted to offer my company".

Guy moves his hand up to the man's throat, his leather glove closing in as he leans close "well, she didn't want it, so piss off and never go near Lady Lambert again, you hear me?" and he squeezes his hand.

The guy is struggling for breath and I intervene "please, just stop......both of you" and I look pleadingly at Guy. 

Our eyes meet and it takes him a moment, but he snaps out of it and lets the guy go, then turns to say something to me, but is hit from behind by the angry soldier, who quickly regained his fighting spirit "how dare you tell people what to do, Guy of Gisborne"

Guy stumbles forward, then swings around and hits the soldier back. They look at each other for a second, then both decide it is not worth it. The soldier steps towards me "I'm sorry, my lady...I didn't mean".

I cut him off, waving a hand "oh please, spare me the apology, just leave me alone...I'm not a thing you can just treat like I'm your play thing" and I turn to huff off.

Guy chases after me "Lady Lambert".

Taking a deep breath, I turn around again "what?" and I stare at him, then step closer, pointing a finger at him, saying loudly "and while I do appreciate you trying to come to my rescue, you are no better........trying to choke the man is no way an honorable thing either, he wasn't assaulting me".

"But Lady Lambert...I...".

"Just leave me alone, Sir Guy!" and I look at him angrily and I gesture wildly "I'm so sick of men thinking they control me or can tell me what to do or how I should act or treat them" and I stomp away, seeing that Annie is already up the road, I guess she didn't want any trouble for herself, which I understand. When you are a servant, you have to be even more careful about not getting involved in problems if you can avoid it, you already have enough to deal with.

I'm still seething, cursing all men under my breath and can barely believe my ears when I hear footsteps, heavy ones and then Guy's familiar voice behind me "please, Lady Lambert......a word.....I'm deeply sorry for my outburst", I can hear his pleading and his voice is almost trembling.

Taking a deep breath I stop and turn around, being slightly taken back by the sight before me: Guy looking down, meekly, clear distress on his face and then slowly raising his head so our eyes can meet. His are filled with pain and regret and I start to soften a little. I step one step closer, saying quietly "yes?".

He hesitates, then gestures with both hands, palms open "I'm deeply sorry...I didn't mean to offend you or cause you any distress...I...I thought I was helping you", then he looks down "I have a problem controlling my temper and I shouldn't have choked that man....that was wrong of me".

"Yes it was.....there was no reason for it, he wasn't really doing anything other than being obnoxious and thinking because I am a woman, he can just demand I give him attention".

"I'm sorry", Guy looks at me in earnest.

"I'm sorry too, Sir Guy....and I accept your apology", I gesture "I shouldn't have raised my voice at you either....I do appreciate you trying to help", then I give him a tiny smile "but maybe next time try not to help as much?".

He is pretty unsure if I am joking or not, so he just nods, saying softly "I will and thank you".

I study him for a moment, then I remember "what are you even doing here? I thought you and your men were called back to Nottingham".

"We were....", he pauses "I returned today....." and I notice he blushes a tiny bit, which makes him look adorable and he fiddles with his belt, picking at his fingers.

"Okay.....", but he doesn't volunteer any other information, so I let it be, it is really no business of mine why he is here.

There is an awkward silence for a moment, then he clears his throat "so...ehhh.........how are you?", then hastily adds "well, besides being pestered by drunken soldiers and an over eager guardsman".

I laugh at the last sentence and his eyes light up when he sees me giggle. He has beautiful eyes. 

"I'm fine, thank you and you?".

"I'm ok....better I mean, now you have accepted my apology".

"Good" and we just look at each other some more, oblivious to the world and life around us.

He holds out his hands "please, can I carry that for you to the Manor?" and he looks around "now that your servant seems to have abandoned you".

"Well, Annie had her own basket to carry and I don't blame her for rushing away.....as a servant you have to be even more careful you don't get involved in trouble".

"Why?", he looks genuinely confused.

"Because if you get punished or injured, it might prevent you from working and feeding/providing for your family".

"Never thought about that, but you are right....." and he looks thoughtful for a moment, before reaching for the basket again "so will you please let me help you with that?".

"I'm fine, Sir Guy, I really am".

"I know you are, my lady, but please..... allow me.....to at least try to make up for being a screaming lunatic earlier" and he bats his eyes at me and looks like a sad puppy.

Handing him the basket, I sigh "very well, if it will make you feel better".

"Oh it will, thank you" and we start to walk towards the Manor and as the road starts to go uphill, I do feel grateful he is carrying it and not me. It is starting to get sweltering, the sun baking down from above.

"You ok?" and I look at his black leather, his boots, pants and a jacket. Sweat is forming on his face and I can see it run down his hairline, making the hair in the back a little damp and curly. 

He breathes deeper, nodding "yeah, I'm fine".

"Where is Bear?".

"At the stable at the inn".

I nod and we continue our walk, making it to the Manor and into the courtyard. We walk over to the door by the kitchen and Annie meets us there, looking a bit frazzled and worried. I put my hand on her arm "it's ok.......don't worry about it and don't you dare apologize.......I don't hold it against you for leaving".

She nods hastily, taking the basket from Guy, handing it to another kitchen hand "thank you, Josie", then she looks from me to him and then back to me.

Knowing she is wondering, I just casually say "Sir Guy offered to carry my load home, that's all", then I point "can we have two mugs please? We are going to get a cold drink from the stream, it's so hot".

Annie brings us two clay mugs from the table "here....and yes, get a drink, don't want anyone getting sick from not getting enough water" and she turns to get back to her kitchen duties.

I hand Guy a mug "thirsty?".

"A bit....".

"Okay........follow me" and I lead him behind the Manor, through the arched flower wine and into our garden, through it and down to a stream that runs through. The water is crystal clear and I gesture "help yourself, best water around" and I kneel down, dipping the mug into the water, bringing it back up to my lips and drinks it greedily.

Guy stands rooted to the ground for a moment, staring and trying to will his eyes away as I kneel, since it gives him a rather revealing view down the front of my dress, each round, full breast luring him in. He swallows hard, blinks and then hurries and gets down on his knees by me, getting a drink as well.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then takes another drink. I smile at him "good, huh?".

"Yes, I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I really was". He looks around in awe "this is incredible......I had no idea this was here".

I get back on my feet and he does the same, our mugs filled with water. I look at him "nobody does unless you live here......it's our little secret I guess.......my father loves it and I do too, it reminds me of home......." and I get a distant look on my face.

"Can I ask where you grew up?".

"In France......my parents met when my father traveled, he came to my family's town and they fell in love and he decided to settle down there..........we came here after my uncle died, my father was the heir to the Manor of Oakbrook.

"Your mother didn't want to come?".

"She died giving birth to my brother, who also died........when I was small, my father raised me alone....with the help of servants and good women in our town".

Guy looks shocked and sad "I'm sorry......", then there is a long pause, he adds quietly "my mother died too.....that is something you never get over" and we stand there together for a few moments in silence.

I reach out for his arm, gently touching the leather "I'm sorry, Sir Guy....I really am and you are right, you never get over it".

He looks at my hand touching his arm, then at me, giving me a tiny smile "thank you..........few people understand what it is like".

"Agreed", then I sense this is getting a bit gloomy, so I pull on his arm "want to see the garden for real?".

"Of course" and he eagerly follows me up the little bank from the stream, feeling a bit sad when I let go of his arm. 

We walk into the garden, which is surrounded by lush hedges and a couple of big trees and lots of different flowers, arranged carefully in different sections. It is all in full bloom right now, bees are buzzing and butterflies are flying around. Guy is taking it all in, he doesn't remember ever seeing something this vibrant around here, but has a faint, distant memory of his mother's flowers in front of their home, a long, long time ago. 

I lead him into the middle of it all, where a small pond is situated with a carefully carved wooden bench next to it. I put my mug on the ground and sit down on the bench, patting the seat next to me, gesturing to Guy "please".

He careful sets his mug next to mine and then joins me on the bench, giving me a smile "thank you", then looks around in awe "this is nice....".

"I know...I love to come it, it's peaceful and away from the world".

Nodding, he looks haunted "yeah, sure would be nice to escape that once in a while".

SPLASH      

Guy about jumps out of his seat when a big orange fish leaps up in the pond, splashing us with water. He looks comical and it makes me laugh, when he looks at me, wide eyed and points "was that?". A few droplets of water is in his dark hair and brow and without thinking, I reach out to wipe the drop threatening to run down his face. He closes his eyes for a second, relishing in the feel of my fingers on his face. He opens them and our eyes meet and I snap out of it, withdrawing my hand, a bit embarrassed I touched him without asking "I'm sorry...Sir Guy, I don't".

He softly reaches out for my arm, running his fingers down it until our hands touch, he gently takes mine in his "please don't apologize, Lady Lambert.....it's ok", then he blushes "it felt nice", then he looks at our hands, "is this alright?".

I nod, becoming very aware of him, his body and the heat coming from it and his hand holding mine. He has callouses on his fingers, but yet his skin feels warm and soft. I ever so slightly squeeze my hand around his and he does the same.

Leaning a tiny bit closer, his lips curl in a shy smile "this is nice".

"Yes it is" and we sit there a bit longer, not looking at each other, but being very aware of our hands touching. 

He perks up when a big orange body breaks the surface of the water and he leans forward "what is that? A fish?".

I get up, pulling on his hand "yes.......it knows we are here and probably hope we would toss it some food". I bend down to a wooden box by the edge and flip the lid, reaching in and grabbing a handful of cut up bread and toss it in the pond. 

We stand and watch as the surface comes alive, several orange and black fish come up to grab the treats. Guy is still holding my other hand and he makes a surprised noise when they all appear "ohhhh".

"My father loves them, he sent some to my uncle here to keep in the pond, so it was another reminder of home when we arrived here".

Guy nods in understanding and we finish watching the fish eat. When they are done, Guy turns to me, a little awkward "now what?" and he looks unsure of himself.

"We could just walk in the garden if you would like or do you have things to do? I assume you came here for business since you returned so soon".

"I did.......I need to speak to Lord Lambert....the Sheriff has summoned all Lords to Nottingham this coming weekend for a meeting, to discuss business....I'm not sure exactly what" and he says more to himself than to me "he never tells me anything".

"Well, I am sure we can go find him in a little while, but care to walk with me first".

He nods like an eager puppy "of course, my lady.....I'll be happy to" and we stroll through the garden some more, not really talking much, but feeling quite comfortable just being together.

We both hear footsteps when we get to the edge and Guy quickly lets go of my hand and I immediately feel a sense of loss, which is quickly forgotten when my father rounds the corner "ahhhh, there you are, Josie" and he nods to Guy "and Sir Guy of Gisborne.......what a surprise".

Guy is about to say something, but I speak first "Sir Guy helped me carry things from market and he rescued me from some drunken soldier, that was trying to bother me".

"It was nothing, really" and Guy looks uncomfortable, shifting from one leg to the other.

My father puts of his hand "I'm sure it was something, Sir Guy and thank you for protecting and helping her", then he looks at me with deep affection "I would keep her locked up to protect her if I could, but you might know by now....that will never work with Josie, who is a free spirit".

"Probably not, Sir" and he gives me a tiny smile, then turns to my father again "Lord Lambert...I would like a word if I could".

"Of course.....of course........why don't you just come in for dinner.....that's why I came out, I saw you two out here and it is almost time to eat".

"That's very generous, Sir....thank you".

We all walk back into the Manor and is soon seated for dinner. I don't say much during, but listen as Guy invites my father to Nottingham and him agreeing to go.

My father turns to me "will you join me for company, Josie?".

I see Guy watching me, looking like he is holding his breath until I answer. I turn to my father "of course, but you are taking your advisers and guardsmen too, I presume?".

"Yes, yes....of course", then he mutters to himself "would be bloody easier not to, but I guess that is to be expected".

Guy almost beams when I answer, but then comically immediately corrects his face, looking serious when my father turn to him again. I hide my amusement behind my napkin and we finish supper.

It's not quite dark outside, since it summer and the evenings are longer, but as Guy gets ready to leave, my father insists on him taking one of our horses back to the inn, he will send someone to retrieve it in the morning. 

They say their cordial goodbyes and I walk him over to the stables and sine the stable boys are retired for the night, show him where the saddles and tacks are kept. I watch as he skillfully gets the horse ready, then comes over, looking pretty unsure of himself and what to say.

He takes a deep breath "I had a lovely afternoon, thank you, my lady".

"I did too, Sir Guy" and we smile at each other. "I'll see you in Nottingham" and I hold out my hand.

Taking it, he leans down, planting the lightest kiss on top and then looks at me through his long eyelashes "I'm looking forward to it".

"Me too" and I walk out in the courtyard with him and we give each other one final smile before he rides back to the inn.

I sigh watching him leave, then walk over to Giselle's stall, hugging her "ohhh girl....I don't know about him". 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my undying gratitude to my Tumblr friend for letting me toss around ideas with you!

We are riding towards Nottingham. My father was trying to convince me to take the carriage, but I told him I am much more comfortable on horseback, so that is how we approach the city. My father, a couple of trusted advisers, two armed guardsmen and me on Giselle. He did insist on bringing the small wagon to carry our things, so Alfred, my father's trusted right hand man, is driving that.

Riding through the gate in early afternoon, I look curiously around. The city is busy, but doesn't seem as cheery as Oakbrook. We make it up to Nottingham castle and it is dark and grey, there is a feeling of misery and dread. We are greeted in the courtyard by the Sheriff as we dismount. Guy is standing behind him along with a few of his men. He is stone faced and tries his hardest not to look at us. Everyone is arriving, so it is very busy.

I follow my father as we walk up a few steps and are introduced. The Sheriff sticks his hand out and puts on a fake smile as he shakes my father's hand "Lord Lambert.......nice of you to make it".

"Thank you, Sheriff, for the invitation....." and he turns to me "please, my daughter, Lady Joanna Lambert".

Sheriff Vaisey puts his clammy hand around mine and I manage to put on a pleasant face as I feel his creepy eyes look me up and down, then ending at my cleavage "pleasure.....I'm sure you will enjoy your time here, my lady.....we have plenty of men to keep your company".

My entire inside recoils in disgust and I catch Guy's sneering face behind the Sheriff, if looks could kill, Sheriff Vaisey would have dropped dead then and there. It brings me some comfort and I paste on a smile "thank you" and I can't get my hand away from his fast enough and feel like wiping it on my skirt, which I actually do as we are lead into the castle by a servant. 

We pass Guy and his men and our eyes meet briefly, him giving me the slightest nod as we walk by. It's cold in the castle and we are shown to our accommodations. My father is given a room at the end of a hall, up a few stairs and a maid shows me to mine, a small room with just a bed and dresser, one window that looks over the courtyard. It does have two doors, the one that leads into the main castle and when I curiously open the other, I find a windy staircase and realize I must be by one of of the towers.

The bed feels comfy and I am grateful when my travel trunk is brought to me, and I immediately find my cloak, draping it over me, it is freezing in here. There is a fireplace too, but it is not going at the moment, but I wish it was. An elaborate candlestick holder sits on the dresser and then I look, a bit surprised. There is also a bouquet of flowers, wildflowers it looks like, hastily stuck in a drinking mug used for wine. It looks a bit odd, but I kind of like it and wonder if that is customs here.

A maid returns, asking if everything is fine and I assure her and is then told to be ready for a gathering and dinner in a little while. I nod and close the door, opening my trunk and assessing what I brought with me. We are not sure exactly how many days we are expected to stay, so I did bring several dresses with me. I brush out my hair and then do my best arranging it back up, held by a couple of crystal hairpins, inherited from my mother.

I throw the dresses on the bed and stare at them, trying to decide which one to wear tonight. I'm not much for these gathering, but I want to support my father and this is his first visit with the Sheriff, so it is important.

KNOCK         KNOCK

I look at the main door, a bit confused, because it is not very loud. 

Nothing.

Then again, light taps.

KNOCK       KNOCK

A strained voice carries through the door, but it's the other door, the one from the tower "Lady Lambert.......it's me.....Guy of Gisborne".

I run over and open the door, finding him outside, looking around, listening and pushing his way in as soon as the door opens. I close it hastily and look at him "Sir Guy....what are you doing here?".

He turns and our eyes meet, he looks a bit frazzled, then takes a deep breath, coming close, reaching for my hands "I...I....just needed to make sure you are ok.......that you like your accommodations?".

Taking his hands in mine, they feel warm and he brings my left up, to kiss the top. I blush a little "I'm fine.......this is fine", then I shutter "a bit cold perhaps......I should just start a fire".

"I know...I apologize" and he lets go of my hands, kneels by the fireplace and quickly gets a fire going "there, I hope it will help a bit", then more to himself than me "this godforsaken place always feels so bloody cold".

"Pardon?".

He gets back up "I'm sorry...I was talking to myself", and gestures to the fire "better?".

I step closer, touching his arm "yes, much....thank you" and I give him a small smile.

"Good", then he hesitates for a moment "I want you to have a pleasant stay.......and I hope the Sheriff wont demand all my time.......I hope to have the pleasure of your company, if you wish?".

"I would like that".

"That's good" and he gives me a nervous smile, then his eyes dart over to the flowers on the dresser "do...do you like them?".

I follow his eyes, then look back at him "yes, they are very pretty.....I love wildflowers like that......reminds me of summer in France", then I point "but I do find it odd that they were placed in a wine goblet like that and not a vase".

His face drops "I'm sorry.....that's all I had".

"What?", I look at him in surprise "you put them there?".

He looks defeated "I did.....I thought it would remind you of your beautiful garden.....sorry I didn't have a vase".

I step close to him, reaching for his hands, looking him in the eyes "they are truly lovely...thank you........it was very thoughtful of you" and I stand up on my toes, placing the softest kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"GISBORNE!!!!!!"          BANG        BANG         BANG

The loud noises are coming from next door and I pull away from him and he closes his eyes and I notice his clenches the fist hanging by his side.

He says hastily "I gotta go" and he is gone back out the tower door.

I stand there for a few moments, the warmth from his hands still on mine and the feel of his stubble on my lips, his manly scent in my nostrils. I don't know what it is about him, but he intrigues me and I want to get to know him, know what is in his heart.

Pulling myself together, I go find the dress I will wear tonight and put it on. A deep crimson velvet creation, brought in France. I love it, it makes me feel like a princess. 

My father soon arrives, dressed in his best too, he smiles broadly "you look stunning, Josie......I'm sure you will get a lot of attention tonight".

"Lets hope not.....I'm just here to support you, nothing else".

He offers his arm and we make our way down the hall and the stairs, being shown into the main great hall, which is decorated with big candlesticks along the wall and an elaborate, long table at the far end. There are lots of people, mingling and greeting each other, introducing themselves. We say hello to a few and then a loud voice booms "Lord Lambert!".

Turning, we come face to face with the Earl of Sussex, a big man with quite the belly and even though he is quite young, already sporting a bald spot on top of his head. He smiles broadly, shaking my father's hand and then turns his attention to me, his little, pig eyes going up and down my dress, then he reaches out with his hand, while leering down my cleavage "Lady Joanna.......such a pleasure to see you again".

I put on my best fake smile "Earl Ferdinand, my lord", reluctantly holding out my hand for him to take. He does and then plants a rather sloppy, wet kiss on top of it, which makes me recoil inside. Movement behind him catches my eyes and I see Guy of Gisborne watching us intensely and he narrows his eyes when the Earl about licks my hand.

Managing to pull my hand away, I put it behind my back and wipe it on my dress, while smiling at the Earl, who is talking to my father now, gesturing at me "she keeps getting prettier......I'm surprised she hasn't been married off yet".

"Ohhh, Lady Lambert will find a suitable husband in her own due time", my father assures him, casting me a nervous glance.

Earl Ferdinand makes a rather rude gesture with his hips "well, maybe I can convince her about the joys of being a married woman?".

My father says rather dryly "I doubt it.......she very much has a mind of her own".

"Well, we shall see" and the Earl runs his slimy hand up my arm and briefly over my neck.

I want to punch him and my father firmly grips my arm, steering me away "excuse us......we need to mingle".

"Of course...Lord Lambert......my lady" and he bows in my direction, then gets close again, his stinky breath on my ear "I hope to have your company during dinner so we can get to know each other better" and he gives me a sick smile that makes my skin crawl.

"I'd rather eat toads or work in a whore house", I mutter under my breath as my father leads me away from him. He pats my arm "there.....calm down..." and he looks at me "you look all flustered, dear".

"Yeah well, I am, father!" and I roll my eyes " in case you didn't notice, that slimy Earl just about drooled all over me".

"I saw........and he is not a pleasant man, I agree".

"Good", I huff and we make a few more hellos along the way. 

The Sheriff enters the room to applauds and walks around to greet his guests. He gets to us and my father shakes his hand, thanking him again for the invitation and I catch him leering at me, a smug smile on his face and he leans over to take my hand "so found any suitable male company yet, Lady Lambert?".

I do my best not to kick him or show my pure revulsion, just plaster on a fake smile "I'm fine, thank you, Sheriff".

"Oh I am sure you are....." and he looks at my cleavage, then gestures "but we have plenty of males that will be happy to have you as company", adding even louder "isn't that right, Earl Ferdinand?".

The Earl strolls over, grinning like a fool, draping his slimy arm around me "yes, indeed, Vaisey......I would be happy to offer my services, my lady", his mouth by my ear "all of them.......including the ones in bed" and he laughs along with the Sheriff.

I wiggle away from his embrace, quickly excusing myself and walk towards a couple of tables that are offering drinks. I feel someone come up next to me and I brace myself, then hear a familiar voice "you alright?".

Stopping, I quickly look around, then up at Guy, his eyes filled with a mixture of rage and concern "I'm ok........but you don't look so well".

He sneers through his teeth "I'm not.....I've seen how the Earl of Sussex is practically undressing you with his eyes and the crude gestures.....and also those of the Sheriff", then his gives me a sincere look "I'm really sorry, Lady Lambert".

"It is what it is......and it is not your fault at all, but some men are just pigs, most of them actually".

"I'm sorry" and he looks sad.

I'm about to say something else, but the Sheriff bangs on a big goblet, calling everyone to the dinner table for the feast. 

Guy quickly holds out his arm "my lady....would you do me the honor?".

I take his arm gratefully, giving him a small smile "with pleasure".

He smiles back, but it disappears in an instant as Lord Ferdinand approaches, booming "Lady Lambert......would you please accompany me to the feast?".

Putting on my most charming smile, I look at him, then at Guy, then back at him "I'm terrible sorry, my lord...but Sir Guy of Gisborne already offered his services and I am very interested in hearing about life here in Nottingham....I'm sure you'll understand".

He gives Guy a sour look, but nods a me, grumbling "yes, of course, my lady" and steps out of the way and I swear I see Guy giving him a small smirk as we walk by him. 

Guy escorts me to the table, holding out my chair, my father joins me on my other side and to my dismay, Lord Ferdinand next to him. Guy sits down once I'm seated, leaning close "you ok?".

"I'm fine.....don't worry about me" and I very discreetly pat his leather clad thigh under the table. I'm about to pull my hand away when I feel his close over it. He strokes the top of it very lightly, before he encloses it in his palm for a brief moment, then pulls it away. I smile at him over my wine goblet and he does the same.

It is a splendid dinner I must admit, the food is delicious and I talk quietly with Guy about Nottingham and converse with a lord and lady across the table from us. I'm doing my best to ignore Lord Ferdinand on the other side of my father and does find it slightly amusing, he ended up seated next to Lady Thurnboldt, daughter of the very large and boisterous Lord Thurmboldt. She is like her father, a rather large woman with ample cleavage and she is loud. She talks Lord Ferdinand's ear off and I try not to laugh when I see his miserable face a couple of times. My father converse with him sympathetically over the course of the dinner, giving me a glance of two, knowing me too well and that I am enjoying the spectacle next to him.

Dinner is breaking up and since people have traveled, some start trickling to their rooms to rest for tomorrows activities. Guy is called away by the Sheriff to do something, he casts me an apologetic look before he leaves the hall. I bow my head ever so slightly, giving him a small smile.

We finally rise and my father meet up with one of his oldest friends, Lord Finley, who is over the town next to Oakbrook. They embrace and he greets me with a kiss to the kiss, smiling warmly "Lady Josie.......you get prettier and prettier, my dear......no wonder I hear lads talking in town, about the pretty Lady in Oakbrook".

"Thank you, Lord Finley, that's very kind".

"Nothing but the truth, my lady", then turns to my father "I would watch her like a hawk, if I was you".

"Josie can fend for herself I assure you".

We talk for a few more minutes, then I excuse myself for the evening, bidding them both goodnight and I make my way out of the great room, walking down the hall and up a flight of stairs. I turn to walk down the hall to my room, when someone suddenly steps out from the shadows of one of the alcoves in the castle. It's Lord Ferdinand, his eyes are glossy from drinking and he reeks of alcohol and sweat when he grabs my arm, pulling me close, his speech a bit slurry "L...Lady Lambert".

I do nothing to hide my disgust, trying to maneuver away from him "leave me alone!", but he has a firm grip on my upper arm.

He leans closer, pushing me against the stone wall in the long hall way, sneering in my face "watch it, young lady......how dare you talk to me like that". 

I raise my voice back at him, trying to ignore how revolting he smells "I can talk to you however I please! You should be ashamed....a real man would never treat a woman like this".

"HA!", he barks in my face, then moves his other hand up my body "I'm about to show you what a real man is like, Lady Lambert" and he rubs his crotch against my leg.

"LET ME GO!" and I try to push him away, but he is so much bigger than me and practically has me pinned against the wall, the stone pressing into my back.

"NEVER!" and he violently gropes my breasts through the fabric of my dress and I cry out in pain, which just makes him laugh. He thrusts his hips against me and I feel like throwing up. He leans even closer "oh you will soon be crying out in pleasure.....once I make you mine" and he starts to drag me down the hall, towards what I assume is his room.

I kick and put up a fuss "let me go, you weasel! I'll never end up in bed with you, you greasy, slimy creep!".

"SHUT UP" and he yanks on my arm, hard.

Footsteps can suddenly be heard coming from down the call and then a loud voice "OY!".

We both turn towards the sound and Guy's tall figure comes into view as he rounds the corner. The distraction is the opening i have been waiting for, I spin around and lift my skirt, aiming and then putting all my build up anger, into the kick. I hit Lord Ferdinand with the toe of my shoe, right between the legs.

He bends over, howling in pain, holding himself. 

I fall back, a bit surprised I actually hit my target and is about to stumble, but a strong pair of arms are suddenly around me, steadying me and I grab onto his leather jacket. Guy holds me tight and once I regain my balance I just collapse against him, sobbing and clinging to him like I am drowning.

Lord Ferdinand is leaned against the opposite wall, still holding his tender jewels.

Guy just holds me, stroking my back and mumbling reassuringly in my ear. I cry against his chest, the fear of Lord Ferdinand and what he was about to do, overwhelming me.

"Shhhh....I've got you, my lady......I'm so sorry.....shhhhh".

Lord Ferdinand is observing us through his pain and as that subsides, his rage just builds up. He bites at Guy "oh so that is why she is deflecting everyone else's advantages......she is already bedding you", then he looks condescending at his rival and snorts "what on earth does she see in you......you are just head of the guard, nothing special".

I can feel Guy tense up, his muscles moving and he warns the Earl "not another word! And for your information, Lady Lambert is not bedding me".

"Well, I am sure you wish she was" and he stands up straighter, taking a couple of deep breaths, his tone mocking "I've seen you stare at her longingly....I sure you think of her whenever you visit the whores in Nottingham, wishing it was her you were thrusting your tiny manhood into".

Guy roars, pushing me behind him as he lunges at Lord Ferdinand "ENOUGH!" and they wrestle a bit, but the Earl has had a few drinks and Guy is in much better shape than him, so it is a pretty uneven match. He soon has Lord Ferdinand pinned against the wall by the throat and hisses in his face "that's enough! Don't you dare say another word".

Lord Ferdinand gurgles out "I think I hit a nerve.....was it the tiny manhood or you wishing she was bedding you, that triggered you".

Taking a step back, Guy raises his fist and punches him once in the face, hitting his right eye and temple, making him pass out on the spot. He drops to the floor and Guy turns around, taking me by the hand and hurrying down the hall and getting me into my room. 

The fire is still going, the warm glow casting shadows and light on the walls. He closes the door behind him and I turn to him. Our eyes meet, his are full of concern "did he hurt you? Are you alright? I was walking back when I heard your scream echoing down the hall and I ran towards it.....I'm sorry I didn't get there faster or was there to protect you", he gestures helplessly.

I take a step towards him, reaching for his hand "I'm fine.....he didn't hurt me", but I wince a little, my left breast feeling sore from where he violently grabbed me.

Guy notices and looks at me, grasping my hand "what is it? What did he do?".

Waving my hand, I shake my head "it's nothing....I'm fine" and I try to give him a convincing smile, but fail.

He pulls me over to the bed, dragging me down to sit and he does the same, placing himself at a respectable distance, but still holding my hand. He rubs his thumb over the top of my hand gently, saying softly "please talk to me, Lady Lambert....".

I sigh, then look at him "please call me Josie......the rest is so stuffy".

Raising an eyebrow "pardon me if I am mistaken, but isn't your first name Joanna?".

"It is, but I'm Josie to my family and friends.........".

"Am I considered a friend then?, he gives me a tiny, hopeful smile.

"Yes, if you would want to be".

He lowers his eyes for a second, then lifts my hand up to place a soft kiss on it "I would be honored", pause, then a sincere look "but then I am just Guy to you as well.....please....".

"As you wish, Guy".

"Josie...", then he smiles, but still sounds serious "are you really alright? What did he do?".

"He...", then I blush a little, raising my arm "he touched my breast or rather pinched it violently....it really hurt".

He scoots closer "you ok? Should we have a look", then he realizes what he said and turns bright pink, stammering "I mean do we need a doctor".

I'm touched by his concern and find his blushing very endearing, I squeeze his hand and our eyes meet "I'm ok and no, I think we better not look...".

"I'm sorry...that's not what I".

I cut him off, chuckling "I know, Guy...I was just giving you a hard time".

He laughs nervously "good...I don't want to offend you".

"I doubt you could", and I move a little bit closer, reaching for his other hand, holding them both in mine "you just saved me for who knows what...", I shutter "that nasty, smelly creep", then I let go of one of his hands and reach up to lightly touch his cheek, his stubble tickling my fingertips "thank you for coming to rescue me.....he sure was very insistent".

Guy nods and then closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in my hand on his face, feeling the urge to turn his head to kiss my fingers, but quickly suppressing it. He is still serious "I'm glad I heard you.....he is a disgusting man, but I think he might have been unable to actually carry out his threat".

I look at him in surprise "how so? He was hauling me towards his room".

"Indeed, but.....", then he coughs and turns pinker in the cheeks.

"Spit it out, Guy.....I am a grown woman and I already told you about him pinching my breast".

"I..I don't think he would have been capable.....", I'm still confused and he sighs, running a hand through his long hair, then gesturing, avoiding my eyes "I think he had too much to drink........men", cough "men have a hard time performing in bed if they have too much alcohol".

It clicks into place for me "ahhhh.....you mean him staying or even getting hard".

A croak "yes....", then he dare look me in the eye "how do you even know that, I mean....ehhhh".

"It's ok......don't you dare apologize.....", then I smile, he is really uncomfortable talking to me about this "you saw me in Oakbrook.......with the prostitutes.......they are my friends.......we talk".

His eye widen "they are? Why......how?".

I sigh, looking a little sad "when we first moved to Oakbrook it was very lonely.....I didn't know anyone and I missed home and my friends".

"But there were other nobles around".

Rolling my eyes, I nod "sure......but they are just nice to you because you might be able provide them with something.......".

"I understand...." Guy says, thinking about everyone around him here in Nottingham, who only care because they might benefit.

"So I ventured out, rode Giselle around town and started taking food to a few places suggested by the kitchen help and I met the ladies in the house on the edge of town.......and we became friends", our eyes meet "so I might know a bit more than I am suppose to know........about men and women and what they do in bed".

His voice is hoarse "okay......".

"Are you ok? You hit him pretty hard" and I look at his right hand, which appears a little bit red.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm really sorry about it all......his lack of respect and manners and the insults".

"It's fine.......I'm ok, thanks to you and I think he tried to insult you more than me", then I can't help but give him a small smirk.

He notices "what?".

"Well, he is either blind or just jealous, because I think his comment about your manhood is clearly false" and I can't help but look at his sizeable bulge in the front of those tight leather trousers. Guy follows my gaze, then turns a deep shade of crimson and shifts, trying to cover it with his hand. I say softly "it's ok".

He is about to say something else, when suddenly there is quite the ruckus outside, lots of footsteps and loud yelling.

BANG                BANG               BANG

Loud knocking is heard on the door next to mine, followed by a familiar voice, that makes Guy recoil "GISBORNE!!!!!!! Are you in there? Get your drunk ass out here NOW!".

He sighs and I get up with him, saying quickly "go.....hurry" and I lean up to kiss his cheek "thank you" and he pulls me into his arms for a brief second, then rushes out of the tower door of my room.

A few seconds later I hear the door opening and his gruff voice saying "what?".

The Sheriff lets out a string of swear words and I can hear arguing and then their voices slowly faint down the hall, away from my room.

It's suddenly quiet, and I sit back down on the bed and sigh heavily. Thoughts are swirling in my head as I unpin my hair and then slowly get up and find my nightdress. I lean over to smell the wild flowers on the dresser, before walking back to the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in. It feels warm and I fall asleep thinking about how it felt for the brief moment Guy held me tightly in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest gratitude for my Tumblr friend for letting me bounce ideas and providing feedback. I value your friendship more than you will ever know!

Several roosters wake me the next morning and I get out of bed, feeling a bit out of it. I get dressed, brushing out my hair and then quickly braid it, pinning it up with two crystals pins in the back. I carefully open my door and peek out and down the hall. It's still fairly early, so the hallway is empty. I make my way out and down towards the main hall, where I am greeted by a servant, who gestures towards the big hall. 

Several of the lords and a few ladies are already seated, along with the Sheriff and my father. He rises when he sees me, coming over "Josie...you are up early".

"I know, I couldn't sleep anymore". My eyes fall on a sullen looking Lord Ferdinand at the end, giving me a sour look and I can't help but notice his black eye. My father leads me to the other end of the table and my eyes meet Guy's, who is seated next to the Sheriff. He ever so slightly bows his head, closing his eyes and I give him a smile, before I take the seat next to my father.

People are visting, talking about today's events. I just eat a little, not really paying too much attention. Lady Langley smiles from across the table "are you joining us for the market today, Lady Lambert?".

I shrug "I don't know....I might take my horse out in Sherwood Forest, I've heard it is splendid".

She shutters and makes a face "oh no, it's nasty and quite dangerous my lady.....I certainly wouldn't risk it.........shopping is far more pleasant and fun".

"For some, perhaps" and I give her a sweet smile before I turn to my father, but then stop from saying something to him, because I catch Guy just staring at me and when he sees I saw him, he quickly finds his plate far more interesting. I stifle a giggle.

My father turn to me "something wrong my dear?".

"No, I'm fine" and I meet Guy's eyes from far across the table, who looks bashful, but gives me a small smile.

"GISBORNE" is suddenly shouted loudly by the Sheriff, making most of us jump, including Guy and he then gets whacked from behind over his head by the Sheriff. "What is God's name is the matter with you? Why aren't you listening when I am talking to you? Are you deaf?" the Sheriff yells.

Guy cowers down, drops his shoulders, says something.

"WHAT, GISBORNE.....speak louder!".

"I'm sorry, Sir....my mind was somewhere else, I was thinking........what were you saying?".

The Sheriff lets out a bark of a laugh, his tone mocking "thinking? Now that's a funny one, Gisborne, coming from you........HA, Ha, HAHA.....", then he sneers "I know you are not capable of thinking......in fact", and he raises his finger "you are not capable of a lot of things........I asked you if you had gotten any more money from several of these people around the table?".

Guy looks upset and a little confused "ehhh, what money?".

"Taxes, Gisborne, TAXES!".

"Uhmm, no, Sir......you didn't say I had to collect taxes".

The Sheriff strike Guy over his face, hitting his right cheek, making the skin burst "yes I did......I told you to collect taxes as you invited them to come here today".

Guy winces and groans when he is struck, and I jump, covering my mouth as to not let out a scream. My father grasps my arm, whispering "no, Josie.....keep calm".

"I beg to differ, Sir" says Guy meekly, barely daring to look at the Sheriff "you just said to talk to them about it".

The Sheriff jumps to his feet, his face contorted in anger "don't argue with me, Gisborne....you will never win" and he strikes Guy again "you really are worthless! GET OUT! And stay away until I tell you to come back!" he practically screams in Guy's ear.

Guy bolts out of his chair, holding his cheek and runs out of the great hall, not looking back. 

There is total silence, some don't appear shocked by what they just witnesses, but other do seem shaken.

The Sheriff looks around, a grin on his face and he gestures with both his arms "what? I was just having a bit of fun with my head guardsman.......no harm done" and he sits down, shoving food in his mouth and avoiding looking at people for a few minutes.

The tension slowly leaves the room and people are soon chattering again.

I am shocked and make a decision, I lean over to my father and kiss his cheek "I'll be back later" and run out of the hall before anyone can say another word. I run down the hallway and turn towards the castles courtyard and make it out into it. I look around for any sign of Guy, but don't see anything. I spot a couple of kitchen maids and walk over to them "did you happen to see Guy of Gisborne out here?".

They both point in the direction of the stable and I hold up my skirt as I run that way. I round the corner and is almost trampled by Bear, that comes galloping, but he sees me and veers to the side, I tell out "OY! Guy, please, stop!", but he spurs the horse and they fly out of the courtyard, through the gate.

I rush to the stable and Giselle is pacing in the enclosure, but neighs loudly when she sees me and I quickly open the gate and jump on her back, pulling on my skirt to get it out of the way. I'm sure to riding her bareback and we have a special bond, so the reins are more for show anyway. She waits until I give her an almost silent signal and she gallops in the direction Bear and Guy went.

The stable hand sticks his head out, yelling after me "my lady.....wait!", but I am long gone.

Leaning forward I urge her on and she responds, we make quite the ruckus through the streets of Nottingham, but I take notice that the people seem already in a scramble, so I take it as a sign we are on the right path after Guy. We get to the city call and the main gate and rush past it, the guards already looking perplexed and I see a dust cloud ahead of us "there.......follow them, Giselle......catch up to Bear".

Guy is a very accomplished rider and his horse strong. I admire his skill as we slowly gain a little on them. He never looks back, so I am not sure he is even aware we are on his trail. We enter the Sherwood Forest and have to slow down a bit, the path is narrow in places and filled with fallen branches. I let Giselle lead and we ride for quite a while, until we take a turn down a very narrow passage, through some thick brushes and trees, but when we are through, it opens up to a small lake with some rocks and a big weeping willow sitting at the edge of the water. 

Bear is standing by it, tied to a branch. He neighs and Giselle calmly walks over to him and they greet each other. I dismount and look around. It's really quiet and just smells of the forest. I pet Giselle and then look closer at the willow tree, parting the hanging branches with my arm and step through them. It's thick, but I push my way through and it forms almost a hidden room, a few bear skins are laying by the thick tree trunk along with some other items.

I focus in on the lone figure sitting by the waters edge, his head bowed, holding a rag in his hand.

He sneers, but doesn't look at me "PLEASE GO".

Stepping closer, I sink down besides him in the surprisingly thick moss, taking the cloth from him, gently putting it to his cheek and putting my other hand on his shoulder "I'm not going to leave until you talk to me" I say calmly.

Silence, only his rapid breathing can be heard.

He finally lifts and turns his head to look at me. His eyes are glassy and red, he has clearly been crying. He looks like a wounded animal. "Why, Josie? You heard the Sheriff, I am a not worth wasting your time with or on".

I reach for his hand, putting the rag on the ground, it's trembling and I touch his cheek with my other "that's not true, Guy....the Sheriff is a vile and evil man......the way he treated you".

"No, I deserved that" he says quietly.

Turning his head to totally face me, with my hand, I look into his eyes, mine welling up with tears "nobody deserves to be treated like that......nobody".

"I'm not a good person, Josie......I've done terrible things in my life...".

"But that is not who you really are, Guy......I know that deep in my heart" and tears run down my cheek, but I do nothing to hide them.

He finally reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb, his voice shaky "please don't cry.....I can't bear to see you so sad because of me". It just makes me cry harder and he ends up taking me in his arms and I sob against his chest. He just holds me until I stop. I feel his hand on my back, stroking it soothingly. I sniffle, finally lifting my head and looking at him in wonder. He returns my gaze, his eye full of questions.

I clear my throat, then softly touch his face "I'm sorry....my heart just breaks for you.....that you think so little of yourself, that you are not worthy of anything".

"I'm not!", he spits out.

"Yes you are, Guy......every person has value", he starts to protest, but I gently put my finger over his lips, they feel surprisingly soft "shhh, no let me speak please", he nods and listens as I continue "I know you have done a lot of things......I don't know what exactly, but I can imagine since I see clearly the cruelty of the man you work for, but that doesn't mean you are only that......I've seen you be kind....to me, to Bear and Giselle, you were respectful to my father when you came to see us, you rescued me from the horrible, slimy earl and all the prostitutes sing your praises and that is rare among them as you probably know".

"I pay them, they have to say that".

"No they don't, Guy.....but they did.....how you are always kind to them, sometimes even just wanted to be held and.....", I blush "how you even tried to make sure they enjoyed themselves, which men never care about, especially not when they are paying for it".

He looks down, saying quietly "they gave me a fleeing moment of feeling valued, loved.....even if it was because I paid them".

"They do care about you and so do I".

"Why?, he looks confused.

"Because I think you are good person deep down, who is just a victim of his circumstances and likely feel trapped in your current predicament with the Sheriff".

Silence.

Then he takes my hands, brings them to his lips, kisses them softly, then meet my eyes, his are filled with tears "how did you know that?".

I shrug, then caress his cheek "I think because what I saw today was just a little boy, deeply humiliated and scared.......".

Guy nods then lets go of my hands, bringing his to his face, breaking down and starting to sob. It is my turn to pull him to my chest and he cries hard for a long, long time. I just stroke his hair and his back, cooing and not saying anything else to him.

The sniffles finally subsides and he lifts his head, his eyes red, but he doesn't hide "you probably think I am a complete fool".

Taking his face in both my hands, I turn so we are facing each other, locking eyes with him, my voice kind but firm "please stop.....I don't think you are a fool, not at all.....you have feelings and were deeply humiliated, hurt and taken advantage off.....don't sell yourself short, Guy.......you are worth something and you have a lot to offer someone.....you can still do good".

"But who would even have me? I've done horrible things..people around here know the kind of man I am", he shutters "I'm not blind, I see the fear, the disgust when I enter a village or an inn".

I stroke his cheek, his stubble prickling my fingers "I'll have you, Guy", then see his total confusion, so I quickly add "if you are interested that is......no obligation" and I pull my hand away, blushing and look into my lap, afraid of the rejection coming.

He grasps my hands with his, bringing them back up to his lips, kissing my fingers softly and I lift my head and meet his eyes. He looks at me in wonder, but a spark of hope ignites in those baby blues "Josie......" and he lets go with one hand, bringing it up to cup my chin, his voice soft "I''ll be honored to court you", then he looks down, then back up at me, a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth "I was smitten from the moment I first saw you.....well, when I really saw you....not when you about killed me with Giselle".

"I didn't almost kill you.....", then I smile too "well, maybe a little.....but it was honestly an accident, I didn't expect anyone to camp out right there......you and your men were in the middle of the path". He is about to say something else, but I whisper "shhhh", before touching my lips very softly to his.

It takes him by total surprise, but after a second, he recovers to grasps my face with both hands and really kissing me. Our lips press together and my eyes flutters shut and I lean into him, bringing my arms up to wind around his neck and into the back of his hair. Guy pulls back for a moment to make sure it's ok, but when he sees the look in my eyes, he goes back in, this time being a bit more bold, slowly opening his mouth, running his tongue along the line of my lips.

I feel his velvety soft tongue and I let out a moan in surprise, which grants him a bit of access and he very tentatively pushes his tongue inside my mouth and I respond by opening my mouth more, letting my tongue touch his and an overwhelming feeling of arousal runs through my entire body. It's so powerful, like nothing I have ever felt before. My hands are in his hair and his groans when I touch the base of his skull and he deepens the kiss even more.

I have never experience any like the lust and passion that wells up inside of me and he lets go of my face, to pull me closer as we both rise up on our knees, so we can press our bodies together. His takes me in his arms, his hands run down my back and I do the same to him, feeling the leather under my fingers and then I can't help but move them down to his rear, feeling his muscle tense as I touch him. He presses his pelvis closer and I feel his hardness through the fabric of my dress.

We both moan and finally break to get air, panting for breath and he looks at me with eyes that are dark from arousal, his voice low and husky "we gotta stop........I need to court you properly, not act like some wild animal with no control......I'm sorry, Josie" and he lower his gaze.

I reach for his chin, making him look at me. We are so close, I can still feel him and the heat from his body "don't apologize.....I think I am the one that kissed you first.....if anything I should apolo".

He cuts me off with another soft kiss, this time doing it really slow, then pulling away, instead pressing his forehead to mine "ohhh Josie....".

We just relish in the closeness, then he smiles and I do the same as we slowly get our feelings a bit under control. He sits back down, reaching for my hand and I can't help but notice the bulge in the front of his pants, it looks uncomfortable as he tries to sit. I sit down next to him and he notices where I am looking, which makes me blush deeply and I look away, muttering "I'm sorry".

"It's ok", he chuckles "it will pass....it's not as bad as it looks", then he adds softly "it's not a bad thing....you just do that to me so much.....you are so beautiful".

"Thank you......you make me feel that way.....", then I turn a deeper shade of red "and I know it is not a bad thing, Guy.....it would be worse if you didn't desire me I guess, but....", I hesitate.

"What, love....you can tell me anything" and he looks concerned.

"I ....uhm, you know who my friends are and you know they told me a great deal", he nods and I continue "but that doesn't mean I know what I am doing.....I've never....you know....laid with a man".

Guy wrinkles his forehead, looking confused "I am not sure what that has to do with anything....".

Seeking out his eyes, I try to convey my worry "I just don't want you to be disappointed and", I pause, taking a breath "I...I am also a bit scared.....".

He kisses me tenderly, caressing my cheek "Josie....I don't care.....and don't be frightened....it will be ok, I'll never do anything you don't feel ready to do, I promise" and he brings my hand up to kiss my knuckles.

I am not convinced "some say it hurts really bad and I will bleed", I shutter with the thought.

"It doesn't have to hurt....at least not more than for a brief moment......don't worry love......it will be ok" and his lips find mine again and his eyes seek mine to reassure me.

"ok, I nod and then give him a tiny smile.

He returns it and then sighs "but right now I think we have bigger issues to discuss...", his face is serious "I can't do this anymore, Josie.....I can't be in Nottingham or work for the Sheriff, but I don't know where to go and I can't just leave....I'm not leaving you behind, not now".

"Besides, the Sheriff will send people out to hunt you down if you just left".

"Agreed.......maybe it is hopeless?" and he sounds defeated.

I pull on his hands "it is never hopeless, ever! We just need to come up with something...... a plan.......so you might have to return to the castle and play along until we can figure it out".

Guy makes a face, but then fall into deep thoughts for a few minutes, then finally nods "you are right......Sheriff Vasey will put a bounty on my head as soon as he realizes I have bolted......and it will literally be for my head".

I grimace "so this will take some time......can you return and pretend nothing is wrong? Will he let you after he screamed at you this morning?".

"I can do that and that is nothing.......I'll come back in a few hours and the storm has blown over with him......", he snorts "I am sure you are not surprised when I say this is not the first time he has behaved like that".

"Oh I am sure not".

He looks at me "what about you? How did you even find me or get here?".

"Giselle is outside with Bear.....I asked in the courtyard where you went, you passed me on Bear...I yelled after you....".

"I didn't even hear you".

"Then I followed you on Giselle".

"I'm glad you did", he says quietly.

"Me too, Guy" and we kiss again.

"Will they question you were you went?", he is concerned.

"I don't know....it will be fine....I'll say I was upset from the violence and just needed some air"

"Okay, but please be careful and remember that castle has many eyes and ears".

"What about you?".

"I'll be fine....I will just ride back in and go to my quarters, asking them to bring food to my room.......as long as I stay out of the Sheriff's hair until tomorrow, it should be ok....but you better go, before they start sending out a search party for you......I don't want them to find this place".

I look around "it's very peaceful....".

"It's my secret hideout, I often come here when things get too much....it's protected and Bear can fit in here to if need be". Guy rises to his feet, holding out his hand "come on, you need to get back....I'll follow in a few hours".

I get up with the help of his hand and he immediately pulls me into his arms in a tight embrace and then leans down to kiss me again, softly, but with restrained passion. When we break I touch his cheek "please be careful....knock on my door when you return, so I know you are safe".

"I will, please be careful, Josie".

We kiss again and he very reluctantly lets me go, looking as I part the branches and disappear. He sighs, feeling a bit dizzy from the events. He sits back down on one of the bear skins, deep in thought.

I find Bear and Giselle standing close together, back hoofs bend and one hip down, their eyes half closed, but they both perk up when they hear me. I pet Bear and then jump back on Giselle, urging her to move. She sniffs Bear once, before she turns and starts trotting in the direction we came as I hold up my hand to guard against the branches concealing the path. We come out on the other side and continue is a slow trot, a million thoughts swirling in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
